robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
ID = 17 - a scary story (christmas special), and IWILLKILLYOU91.
Have you experienced an error called ID = 17. This is my first creepypasta story, also I'm not American so don't blame me with spellings and grammar. You can fix grammar and spelling issues NOTE: This is a not real or fictional story. I made it and I share it for you. Also this will be completed when Dec 25 comes. 12/1/2016 (Dec 1, 2016) I found and wanted to play a game called ___. When I joined in, Error ID = 17 kept showing up. One time it showed me: ID = 17 leave now. I walked away from the keyboard. When I came back my Antivirus said that there is a virus on my computer. My virus was called "___" I tried to removed it and BAMM!! It got removed. I went back to roblox, played some random games but all of them had an error. I went to play other games rather than Roblox. 12/2/2016 (Dec 2, 2016) I went to the Roblox site but something strange happened. It showed ERROR 404: failed to connect the website ID = 17, I refreshed the website, And the homepage showed up. I played some games, No ID = 17 errors showed up at first but after the game loaded, I saw that the players names names are different. Their names were ID=17 and FailedToConnectID17ERROR. I searched FailedToConnectID17ERROR and ID=17 but no players were found. I left the game. 12/3/2016 (Dec 3, 2016) I went back to the Roblox site but things became stranger. The homepage became creepy, it had buttons instead of games, develop, catalog and ID=17 Error. I refreshed the homepage but nothing happened. I refreshed more times and something changed. It said Hello, Leave Now Or Else! I clicked random buttons to get to the forum and when I clicked, the forum looked strange, Contents and even ads were ID = 17. It was so strange. 12/4/2016 (Dec 4, 2016) The homepage looked like December 3 homepage but the homepage became darkened/darkly twisted. My profile look have changed and my name has gone. I tried to go develop and play an audio but there was no sound. I searched another audio. When I played it, there's no sound at all. Also, I became confused because all of their names are ID=17. I found an audio with a different name. I played it, It was very creepy. I quit roblox for 10 days 12/14/2016 (Dec 14, 2016) I went back to roblox but something happened again. A message popped up. It said random words. Also instead of ID=17 It changed to ID=-17. I didn't expect that there will be a minus sign. I went to the games but no games have been showed. It was very weird. I played other games rather than roblox for 3 days. 12/17/2016 (Dec 17, 2016) Instead of Google Chrome, I opened Firefox this time but when I went to the Roblox page, the 2016 maintenance showed up. There is something different in the maintenance page. It said "(ID=-17): Leave now OR ELSE". I closed Firefox and decided to go to Roblox using Google Chrome. The Maintenance page from before showed up. I reloaded the page but nothing happened. I went away for 30 minutes and than the Homepage showed up. However the background of the homepage looked different. The background color was dark red with black being scattered. My avatar turned black and had a smily face with red eyes that I couldn't edit. My computer shut down randomly and I can't open the PC. I tried to play Roblox on iPad But when I tried to open it, it crashed. I reinstalled it, but it crashed and the PC problem had been recovered for 5 days. 12/22/2016 (Dec 22, 2016) (11:30pm) I went to roblox. The normal homepage occured. I went through the games but only one game was on the front page. I played it. I saw players playing online. But there were some players mad at me. They were also trying to leave me at the game. Their names look different. Bob666ID17: hey you, yeah you! ME: hi Bob666ID17: LEAVE NOW!!! ME: Why??!?!? Bob666ID17: I dont wanna talk about it JUST leave I became confused. Someone whispered me why I should leave. NormalGuy928356: Yeah! Leave now ME: Just tell me why?! Lociuw932: (Whisper) because someone is hacking to steal your account. You need to leave now!!! ME: Ok I left the game but 1 day ban occured. I got banned for no reason 12/24/2016 (Dec 24, 2016) Since my account got stolen, I can not login. The account stealer changed my password. I created an alt account but whenever I click login. Message always pops up. It says ID=17 Failed to login. Even the name has not been used before.... I waited a day 12/25/2016 (Dec 25, 2016) The creepy event has been ended and christmas has been started. I changed/reset my password to login to my main account, It worked. The homepage looks normal, the buttons and etc also looks normal, and the account stealer has been banned. THE END IWILLKILLYOU91 - THE Assassin NOTE: This story is fictional. And this will be long 12/28/2016 (Dec 28, 2016) I was playing random games. But i saw a player named IWILLKILLYOU91. Now he/she is starting to chat me. He said that he wants to kill me, and some death threats Me: Hi! IWILLKILLYOU91: i will kill you Me: what???!?!?! Are you going to kill me? IWILLKILLYOU91: i will... Your being watched.... Me: Is this a joke? I became scared, and i'm scared to go outside but players tried to fight him ROBLOXNOOB1: Hey noob you cant kill me because you cant find me IWILLKILLYOU91: i will find ya... your my first target... peanutbutterjelly: oh yeah! then find me IWILLKILLYOU91: ... hellothere123: ... you cant find me dude IWILLKILLYOU91: alright i will kill you all He said that i was the last target. I went to his place and i read the description. It said hellothere123 is being watched I were scared after I read the description. I knew that hellothere123 will be killed in real life! He was stalking/finding Hellothere123 in real life and soon on will be killed. IDK that he was killing players in real life. But he dosen't target administrators, CEO and moderators. Hopefully I learned a lesson that he kills players whenever you chat him/her. 12/29/2016 (Dec 29, 2016) POLICE REPORT I were on the living room. I watched the news but they are talking about the criminal who killed Hellothere123. Therefore, cops began investigate. His next target is peanutbutterjelly (player. lol). I didn't think that he is very fast to find players in real life. I attempted to sent friend request to peanutbutterjelly (player). She/he accepted the friend request. I tried to message him/her Dear peanutbutterjelly, someone is stalking you in real life. Its not me but it's "IWILLKILLYOU91". He will kill you. Sincerely ________ I went to his/her profile again (IWILLKILLYOU91). I went to his/her game and l read the description I saw that Hellothere123 has been killed, IWILLKILLYOU91 is finding peanutbutterjelly, and two of us are targeted Later on. I believed that he/she is a real killer, troller or prankster. Also peanutbutterjelly didn't reply. 12/30/16 (Dec 30, 2016) The killer was on the street where peanutbutterjelly in real life lived. He found peanutbutterjelly a few minutes ago. He/she called 911 but it's too late -NEWS. The killer killed him and he/she was not trusting me for my message. Now he/she is finding ROBLOXNOOB1 which lived in a maximum security house. I sent friend request ROBLOXNOOB1. He/she accepted the friend request. He was playing, So I followed/joined his/her played game, and I chatted him. NOTE: This is a private message. The police is still investigating the crime Me: ROBLOXNOOB1 someone has been stalking you ROBLOXNOOB1: who? Me: It's IWILLKILLYOU91 ROBLOXNOOB1: but i have maximum security Me: He/she will find a way ROBLOXNOOB1: oh. I trust you. Im scared... What will i do Me: call 911 when someones knocking ROBLOXNOOB1: meh! i have weapons Me: maybe he is armed or very aggressive crime. He killed the 2. She/he ignored me when I said that he is armed/very aggressive crime. I wondered that he is hard to find in real life. He secured the house.... Now ROBLOXNOOB1 was thinking that he is a weakling. 12:00 AM, "The Assassin" began finding ROBLOXNOOB1 12/31/2016 (Dec 31, 2016) the last day of 2016 ROBLOXNOOB1's last day (ROBLOXNOOB1) This is ROBLOXNOOB1's last day however he cannot celebrate 2017 new year. I was just investigating... ROBLOXNOOB1 doesn't go outside to go play, meet with friends. The whole town said that he is a town mayor somewhere. No matter what, He/she will be assassinated in real life. 12:00 PM He/she was halfway to the road to ROBLOXNOOB1's house. ROBLOXNOOB1 attemped to secure the house with guards... 1:00 PM. I bought weapons and got a license for protection. I practiced aiming and shooting. I was being prepared. 8:00 PM. People complained why he/she can't celebrate last day of the year 9:00 PM. The assassin was in the town where ROBLOXNOOB1 lived. ROBLOXNOOB1 was asleep whenever 10:00 comes but everytime Its Dec 31, He doesnt sleep exact 10:00. But he was sleeping into sadness.... 11:00 PM. IWILLKILLYOU91 was on the street where ROBLOXNOOB1 lived. 11:30 PM. He/she was now on the house sneaking to the room that guards can't hear, see. 12:00 AM. Jan 1, 2017 He/she unlocked the door and assassinated/killed ROBLOXNOOB1. Now the guards mentioned that the town mayor is now dead. 4:00 AM. Jan 1, 2017 Mayor's death widely spread. The assassin wasn't detected by the camera. Police are now starting to create a group to investigate, find the crime/assassin. News said that he killed 3 players in real life to the game "ROBLOX". The investigation became harder. 1/1/2017 (Jan 1, 2017) Jan 1, the new year's celebration and the memorial of robloxnoob1 (the town mayor) the whole town were searching a new mayor. The whole town talked about the death of the town mayor. I was the last target. I went to the town using a car. It was far away but I used a gadget to help me find the town. I spread the the secret to the whole town that it was an assassin/hacker that can find players in real life. I also said that he killed 3 in real life including the mayor. I celebrated new year.... The assassin was sneaking until he get away from the town. Also i am prepared for this assassin. 4:00 i went back to the house 1/2/2017 (Jan 2, 2017) 8:00PM i was playing. Suddenly, when I went to the file explorer, i saw a video called IWILLKILLYOU91.exe. I ignored it but the ad popped up. The ad said that I should play IWILLKILLYOU91.exe. I played it, It showed IWILLKILLYOU91 in real life and saying "you're next. 12:00PM He/she was halfway... I called guards for help. I was totally scared. 9:00PM I tried not to sleep. He was on the street. 11:00PM He/she was going to my house but the guards was scared until he/she entered. I called 911 11:09PM The assassin unlocked the door but the police are already here. The assassin ran away instead of killing me. The assassin looked like a man wearing a cloak, jacket and a mask holding a dagger. His/her gender is unknown and He was very dangerous. 1/3/2017 (Jan 3, 2017) The investigation group occured! He stayed being assassin but he never stalk me again. I said "he/she killed 3 players in real life in the game". The guards agreed. they said "they will find the assassin the whole day until they find I was just playing ROBLOX and the IWILLKILLYOU91.exe has been removed. I wondered why exe in my computer is removed (and nothing in recycle bin). A minutes later i got delusioned. I stopped playing for 1 day due to delusion... 1/4/2017 (Jan 4, 2017) He/she was found and became a death row inmate (an assassin). He/she will be executed. THE ENDfwqdsffsdfea Category:Journal Category:Strange Category:Classic Category:Users Category:Games